In Love
by MysteryBlackPanther
Summary: Accidently, Shou confesses his feelings to Judai. How will Judai react? What happens when Shou starts to ignore Judai? One-shot.


Title: In Love

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Rating: K plus to be safe.

Author's Notes: I've never done a Judai x Shou story before, so I decided to try it. This is dedicated to my friend Amber. If it's OOC, please tell me, and I'll fix it to make it more IC.

Summary: Accidently, Shou confesses his feelings to Judai. How will Judai react? What happens when Shou starts to ignore Judai? One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p>In Love<p>

Jealousy was something Shou had experienced before. Envy was the first type he felt. Envy for his older brother. He was jealous by the way he attracted so many girls, how great he was at dueling, and how he calmly accepted everything. Jealousy of Judai came next. He was jealous on how cheerful Judai could be. He was jealous for how Judai was so open hearted and so nice that he attracted everyone, including Shou. He was jealous of the people that were closest to him. He was also jealous of Asuka, who held such beauty and grace, not to mention talent. He wondered what Judai truly saw in her. Did he really only see her as a duelist, like he claimed after their first duel, or did he see her as both a girl and a duelist?

"I'm overthinking," Shou mumbled to himself. He held respect for Asuka, not envy. A part of him though hated her for stealing away his aniki. He always wondered what the feeling was for his aniki. When he first met Judai, it was envy. After they became friends, it was mutual respect. Soon though, after Judai declared him as his partner for the tag team duel, his feelings began to develop into something he couldn't comprehend: love.

"You still awake, Shou?" a whisper was heard. Shou snapped up and glanced over to see Judai standing there, smiling brightly. "I couldn't sleep."

Shou nodded, "I couldn't either. I was… lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Wanna duel?" Judai grinned. Shou just chuckled. Judai loved to duel; anyone could see that. Judai would never stop dueling, and he would never stop enjoying his duels.

"This late?" Shou raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Judai smiled. Shou just sighed before climbing off the bed. Hayato slept so deeply, he didn't even wake up while they were dueling. Shou's focus was not on the game though. He couldn't help but stare at how Judai smiled so much, how much fun he was having, and how glad Shou was that he was bringing his aniki happiness. He never questioned why he had a crush on Judai, and now was one of those times he cherished his feelings. Finally, Judai grinned when he placed down the last card, attacking Shou's life points directly.

"Gotcha," Judai grinned, "that was a fun duel, Shou."

"It was," Shou whispered. "It really was."

Judai continued to smile, talking about their duel more and more. Warmth bubbled up in Shou's chest as he stared at Judai, his face growing red. His eyes widened in fear, afraid of what was happening. He never had this feeling before. He just had a small crush on Judai, nothing that would give him this feeling. Shou slowly opened his mouth, about to tell Judai he had to go to bed.

"I… I-I'm in l-love with you, a-aniki."

Before he could comprehend what he said, Judai turned to him with an expression of confusion. Shou's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. His face flushed as he let out a small squeak. Quickly, he climbed up in his bunk and pulled the covers over his head, panting. What did he just do? He didn't even know if it was true. Did he love Judai? No, that wasn't the question. Of course he loved Judai. Crush or no crush, he loved Judai. Was he in love with Judai though?

His heart began to race at the mere thought while his face heated up. He didn't even notice Judai trying to talk to him. His thoughts captured his entire attention. Judai, on the other hand, gave up, thinking Shou was ignoring him. He sighed as he lay on his bed, wondering what would make Shou say that so suddenly.

* * *

><p>Shou completely avoided Judai. He woke up early, didn't eat breakfast, and even refused to sit next to him. Judai stared at him sadly the whole day, but Shou ignored him. It was hard, but he was able to do it. As usual, Judai didn't pay attention in class. When Chronos asked him a question, Judai didn't even know he called on him. That earned him a detention. Shou didn't feel one ounce of guilt. No, Judai earned detentions all the time. Then why did he feel so guilty?<p>

"What's wrong, Shou-kun?" Asuka asked, worried for her friend. Shou sighed and stared at Asuka. He envied her as well not only for her gracefulness and beauty, but how good she was at dueling. Judai even praised her, but he praised everyone. He still held jealousy for the fact that Judai might like Asuka.

"I… I don't know," Shou mumbled. Asuka sighed and glanced over at Judai, who stared back at Shou. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was worried for his best friend.

"Something happened between you and Judai."

It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement. Shou sighed, knowing he couldn't escape the conversation. He didn't want Asuka to be involved though.

"We had a… fight," Shou mumbled.

Asuka's eyes softened before glancing at Judai once again, "Well, I think Judai is ready to make up. Why aren't you? Or did Judai do something to make you mad?"

"No," Shou sighed. "I did something that made him mad."

"He doesn't look mad though."

"Asuka-san, I don't want to talk about it right now," Shou finally mumbled. "It's just… it's complicated."

"Are you sure? It seems quite simple to me. You think you made Judai mad, and now you're avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Shou exclaimed which caught everyone's attention. Shou flushed once again as Asuka smiled softly.

"Talk to him," she whispered. "He's a very open person. He'll understand. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he can be smart as well."

With that, class ended and Asuka walked out. Shou sighed and glanced over at Judai, who began walking over to him. Shou blushed slightly, knowing that he couldn't avoid Judai forever. Judai walked up to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You… love me?"

Shou sighed, "Yes…"

"Good, 'cause I love ya, too."

Shou's eyes widened as he glanced up at Judai, who smiled brightly, "W-what?"

"You were my first friend," Judai smiled brightly. "You were always with me, standing next to me. You're a great duelist, you're an awesome friend, and you are very precious to me. Never forget that, Shou, and don't avoid me again. I don't have anyone to wake me up if you leave!"

It wasn't a yes. It wasn't a no. It wasn't even a maybe or maybe not. Shou didn't care though. The warm feeling still existed knowing that he was an important person to Judai. He was his first friend. Judai wouldn't be awkward around him because Judai wasn't like that. Judai wouldn't risk losing him.

Because Shou was an important person to Judai, and that alone made Shou happy.


End file.
